


pictures of you

by fairytaleideals



Category: Glee
Genre: Famous Sebastian, M/M, huntbastian week 2016, idk that's about it, photographer hunter, photographer/model basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleideals/pseuds/fairytaleideals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is a photographer, tasked with making Sebastian Smythe seem more human. It’s got to be an impossible task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one (Model / Photographer, Intern / Boss or Bodyguard / Famous AU) of Huntbastian Week 2k16. This started out being bodyguard!Hunter but some other people did that so I transitioned it into this.

Hunter has never been a fan of Sebastian Smythe. He just hasn’t.

It’s nothing personal, really. He just knows that they probably wouldn’t get along, and Sebastian doesn’t seem like his kind of person.

From what he understands, Sebastian Smythe got his rising stardom thanks in no small part to his mouth, his dick, and what he is perfectly willing and able to do with both of those things. Sure, there is some talent there, but he never would have gotten on the big screen to begin with if it wasn’t for his willingness to fuck casting directors, producers, and anyone else involved in the casting process.

And now that he is a celebrity, pretty much a household name, he is making use of that fact. Hunter, always having been fascinated by the concept of celebrity but never wanting that life for himself, has seen more than his fair share of TMZ and has seen plenty of Sebastian Smythe going in and out of big name clubs, usually with some boy toy (or two) on his arm, but never the same boy twice.

Drug addiction rumors follow Sebastian around, and it is practically not even a question whether or not he’s a highly functioning alcoholic, all of this forgiven because it doesn’t get in the way of his ability to act.

So, no. Not really Hunter’s type of person.

That’s not to say he doesn’t like celebrities in general. He does. You don’t get into a profession like being a celebrity photographer without at least being curious about their star-studded lifestyles, he figures. It was sort of a natural progression; he started out as a nature photographer, but as time went on he just got bored of it, and people were a much safer subject.

For the most part, it has worked out for him. He has made a nice name for himself, and stars regularly come to him asking to give them a shot. He can’t always make it happen, he doesn’t always have ideas, but he tends to make it work. If nothing else, it’s nice to have some portraits to add to his portfolio. Overall, he loves the work, and he has never had to work with anyone he doesn’t like.

But of course, nothing lasts forever, and somehow he ended up being contacted by Sebastian fucking Smythe’s publicist.

The night before they meet, Hunter spends a couple of hours looking up interviews with Sebastian, hoping to find any sort of humanity in him, something he could relate to. But no, all he can find is video after video of the same cocky smirk and winks at the camera, everything about him far too smooth and polished to ever be considered real. Even his acceptance speeches at awards shows betray very little real emotion, as if he was just so sure of himself that he was confident in the win. Granted, Hunter is sure that some amount of it is an act, constructed by publicists in order to make Sebastian stand out and keep young gay males (as well as teenage girls, though it’s no secret that he does not play for their team and never will), but he knows that it isn’t entirely that. There’s practically no evidence that there’s anything else to him, aside from some pictures on Instagram and Twitter that indicate that he loves the hell out of his pet whippet.

They first meet in an office where the details are worked out. Apparently they want to add a bit more depth to the fairly one-dimensional image that Sebastian puts out right now, so they want Hunter to capture his more human side. He wants to make a joke about that being an impossible task, but he holds himself back. Ultimately, he takes on the task, and they all agree to have Hunter spend some time around Sebastian in his daily life to get a better idea of how to capture his soft side.

Hunter looks over at Sebastian as he considers saying that some posed “candids” might do the job better in a shorter amount of time, but Sebastian seems to be on his best behavior and it fools him into thinking that maybe there is more to him, until they are left in the room alone together and he turns to look at Hunter with a devilish smirk.

“Seems like we’ll be seeing plenty of each other,” he says.

“Seems that way,” Hunter agreed with a small nod, keeping his tone even, not wanting to give Sebastian any bait. He knows this is what he does. He pushes the limits with any guy around him, and it seems like he just enjoys making them feel uncomfortable and/or horny.

And listen, Hunter is human, and he isn’t blind. He has never been with a guy, but he also has always known that it was something he would be open to.

But not like this. Not with Sebastian.

“You’re no fun,” Sebastian says, looking at him and raising an eyebrow at him.  

“I’ve got a job to do here, Sebastian,” he said, “and I already know that you’re not going to make it easy for me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

Things don’t really get better from there. It seems that Sebastian has decided to take Hunter’s dismissal of his come-ons as a challenge.

Sitting in the back of the car taking them to and from wherever Sebastian decides he just has to go (some of it seems like he’s just trying to make a point of showing off his lavish lifestyle to Hunter, though it does not help him in the slightest), Sebastian regularly sits in too close to Hunter and puts a hand on his thigh or says entirely innocent things in a voice that is entirely too far from innocent.

Sebastian drags Hunter out to clubs, no matter how much Hunter insists that this is literally the opposite of what his publicist would want to see photos of, and also is nowhere Hunter would ever want to be. Sebastian makes a point of getting Hunter’s attention as he’s dancing with random guys, and often enough he will also make sure to make some eye contact with Hunter while making out with them just to drive the point home.

Some fans have took notice of Hunter on their outings, and when they ask who he is, Sebastian will answer the question as teasingly as possible, making damn near everyone think that there is something there that there is absolutely not.

It’s obnoxious, and it is definitely not working. Hunter doesn’t have sex with anyone just because the other person is attractive and wants to. Especially not when he just _knows_ it’ll make things awkward as far as working with him go. He is a professional, and sure plenty of artists will claim that having a “muse” is helpful, but he’s just not there. So no, he will not be having any sex with Sebastian.

He is sticking to that, and to be perfectly honest, if Sebastian stays as obnoxious as he is right now, it won’t be hard to pull off at all.

* * *

What he doesn’t expect is for things to change.

Sure, there are moments where it’s not too bad. He gets to sit out on Sebastian’s patio and drink coffee and watch as Sebastian throws toys for his dog Lily and watches her dash across the lawn. Times like that, it all feels a little bit more normal, like maybe he and Sebastian could be friends.

“How did you end up with a dog like that anyway?”

Sebastian looked over at Hunter, shrugging. “She was cute,” he said. “And a little scrawny, and it reminded me of me.”

“Yeah?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I mean, look at my legs, man,” he said. His attention was drawn back to Lily as she brings the toy back to him, making a high pitched happy noise as she’s pet. After a moment, he tosses the toy again and off she goes. “God, look at her. She’s such a champ.” And that was that, apparently; if Sebastian is at all insecure, he isn’t going to talk about it anymore.

“Yeah… she’s pretty fast,” he agreed.

So, yes. He enjoys hanging around Sebastian on the rare occasion when he’s actually acting like a human being, just a guy who likes playing with his dog and reading the newspaper headlines over breakfast. But at the end of the day, Sebastian is still Sebastian, until he just… isn’t anymore.

He has started to carry his camera with him at all times now, even though it’s clunky and inconvenient to have to hold onto. He takes it out one day at lunch and is fiddling with the lens when Sebastian leans over the table towards him.

“Are you finally going to start taking pictures of me?” he asks.

Hunter rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “I still don’t have a whole lot to work with.”

“Are you kidding? You have plenty to work with,” he says.

“Not really. You’re still the exact same cocky, arrogant asshole that I met a week ago, and there’s just nothing I can do with that,” he says. “You just want me to take pictures of you at random, so you can look at yourself.”

“Wow,” he says, raising his eyebrows. With anyone else, he might be concerned that he genuinely hurt his feelings, but Sebastian just laughs. “I guess that’s fair. But hey, that looks pretty intense. Show me how it works?”

Hunter doesn’t know why, but he agrees to it. After they finish up lunch, he takes Sebastian back to his usual work space and shows him his whole set up. He shows him the different lenses and how the flashes work and what everything is good for and what they aren’t good for.

After a couple of hours, Sebastian is holding the camera in his hands and it almost looks like it just belongs there, and he looks at Hunter with a grin. “Okay, go stand over there.”

“What?”

“Go, get in front of the backdrop,” he says. “It’s your turn.”

“What, no, that wasn’t the point of this,” he protests, earning him a shove from Sebastian.

“Just go do it,” he said.

Reluctantly, he does. He goes and stands in front of the backdrop and he allows Sebastian to order him into different poses, lets him tell him to make seeming micro-movements like lifting his chin or his arm or widening his stance like Hunter has told so many others to do. It feels strange being on the other side of the camera, and after a while the flashes almost feel disorienting.

They sit down and look at the pictures after Sebastian is satisfied, and well…

“These are actually not bad,” he comments as he goes through them. Of course, they’re rough files and they would take work to become a finished product, but he isn’t feeling up to walking Sebastian through the whole process, and he isn’t actually too interested in spending too much time staring at photos of himself.

“Well, of course they’re not,” he replies, and Hunter assumes that it’s just his arrogance again until he elbows him and goes on, “I had a pretty good teacher.”

“Yeah, yeah you did,” he says.

Sebastian nods and gets up from his seat, looking around the room one more time. “We should probably get going,” he says. “Lily hates when I leave her home alone for too long.”

* * *

The next day finds Hunter driving out to the coast with Sebastian and Lily. Sebastian sings along to Stacy’s Mom when it comes on the radio, and Hunter gets a picture of him with a smile on his face, hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

A fan stops them as they walk down the street and Sebastian seems more than happy to stop and chat with the girl. She looks ready to faint when he offers to take a selfie with her, and Hunter takes a picture of them as Sebastian holds up the girl’s cell phone.

* * *

Hunter is pretty sure he has never laughed harder than during the afternoon the two of them spent trying to put together a cabinet from IKEA. They both are failing miserably, and it doesn’t get better when Sebastian talks him into getting tequila involved. Hunter gets a picture of him with a piece of wood in one hand, the instructions in the other, and a confused look on his face. Sebastian steals a kiss, and neither of them talk about it.

* * *

They fall asleep watching a movie, and in the morning Hunter is faced with Sebastian, asleep on the couch, a gangly dog having forced her way onto his lap. After checking that there is no drool or anything, Hunter takes a picture, though he knows this one he’ll keep for just himself.

* * *

Sebastian boasts that he can make the “best fucking pancakes” Hunter has ever tasted. Hunter tells him to go for it, but he wouldn’t count on him changing his mind that Grandma Clarington is the champion pancake maker. The pancakes are great, but what is even better is getting to take a picture of Sebastian wearing a ridiculous ‘world’s most okay chef’ apron.

* * *

Sebastian drags him out to his workspace again after Hunter tells him that he probably has enough to satisfy his publicist.

They sit in the relatively dimly lit room as Sebastian gets him to pull up the pictures that he had taken of Hunter, and he decides not to ask him what exactly he plans on doing with the pictures once Hunter actually does go back and edit them for him. He just notes the ones that Sebastian wants, and goes on to start working on the pictures of Sebastian.

Eventually, Sebastian pulls his chair in closer to Hunter’s, resting his head against his shoulder as he watches him work.

“I think I’m really into you,” Sebastian says into the quiet of the room, and if he had said those same words at the beginning of this Hunter would have just felt a prickle of irritation and laughed him off. But… things are different now.

“Yeah?” he asks, turning slightly to that he could look at him, but not enough to dislodge him from his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he says, nodding slowly. “I don’t know. I like spending time around you.”

“I like spending time around you, too.”

“Good,” he said, and he sounds a little awkward, and belatedly it strikes Hunter that he probably has never had a conversation like this before.

“I think I’m really into you, too,” he tells him, giving him a small smile.

Sebastian lifts his head and looks up at him then, opening and closing his mouth. Eventually, he just leans forward, pressing his lips to Hunter’s. This time when they kiss, it isn’t an accident and it isn’t quick and it is thick with the knowledge that they absolutely will be talking about it.

When he pulls back, Hunter smiles softly at him.

“That was kind of nice,” he says softly, his thumb rubbing at Hunter’s cheek where his hand had landed without either of them fully aware of it having gotten there.

“More than kind of,” he says.

Sebastian kisses him again, and then again, and he wonders when exactly it happened that this became exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. But still, he can’t hold his concerns back for too long; he is too much of a thinker, a planner.

“Does this mean anything?” he asks softly between kisses, his lips ghosting against Sebastian’s.

There’s a moment of silence in which Hunter’s heart drops into his stomach before Sebastian nods slightly. “I can’t promise I won’t fuck it up, but there is certainly meaning to it.”

* * *

In the end, the pictures that make Sebastian’s publicist happiest (and most surprised) are ones that Hunter didn’t even take. It’s a series of photos of them in a park, caught by a paparazzi holding hands and stealing kisses while they take Lily for a walk.


End file.
